


The Sky Will Be Blue

by Fericita



Series: When All Is Lost [36]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Picnic, Royal Sommerhus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: King Agnarr surprises his ladies with a summer cottage and time away from royal responsibilities.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	The Sky Will Be Blue

Agnarr gripped Iduna’s hand with a nervous energy that made her smile. He had promised a delightful surprise for her and the girls - one that would last a whole month. Maddeningly, he had refused to answer any of their questions about what it was. Iduna knew their summer schedule was usually busy with travel in and out of the harbor of their northern kingdom being easier in the warm weather. The resulting influx of visiting dignitaries meant summer was their peak season for official meetings and events. To have Agnarr take this time away from the council and from the castle felt like a gift, no matter what the surprise actually was. 

With Anna and Elsa asleep in the back of the wagon, Iduna readied herself to show enough enthusiasm for all three of them. But as they rounded the last bend in the dirt-packed road, she gaped in open-mouth surprise, dramatic gestures forgotten in the expression of her genuine shock.

“There it is! Our summer cottage! What do you think? I had it built for us; a special place for us to spend time away from the castle and the bustling town. So we can feel more like a family and less like royalty.” Agnarr smiled at her and she smiled back, laughing as she brought her hands to her face and then to his arm, squeezing him tight.

“Oh, Agnarr, it’s beautiful!” She looked at the cabin, painted brown and red and white, and the grassy roof that made it look like it was part of the mountain rising up behind it. The way it looked carved out of the earth reminded her of the earthen dwellings of her childhood. She then noticed a sign and laughed again. “The Royal Sommerhus?” You wanted us to feel less royal so you named our cottage The Royal Sommerhus?”

Agnarr jumped down from the wagon, and offered his hand to Iduna as she climbed down. “Well yes, but notice my restraint. Not one letter in gold! And I left some things unfinished so we could do them together. The window boxes could use your attention. I thought you would rather plant those than have someone else do it. I had the servants deliver books and paints and brushes and canvas. Dolls for the girls and lots of room for Elsa to make snow without anyone noticing. And see? There’s a gate here to keep Anna from wandering off at night and falling into the fjord. The guardhouse is at the edge of the ridge - it will be quite private back here.”

Either at the sound of her name or because the wagon had stopped moving, Anna sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Mama? Papa? Are we at the surprise yet?”

Agnarr leaned over the side and lifted her up, cradling her against his chest. “Yes, dear one, we are here! A special house for us to live in this summer, away from the castle.”

Anna gasped and squirmed in his arms, desperate to go have a look.

“Elsa, Elsa, wake up, wake up! We have a new play house! Like a dollhouse! But bigger! But smaller than a castle!” Anna slipped from Agnarr’s arms and Iduna caught one of her hands. The dispatch of guards had pulled up behind them now and were beginning to unload the wagons and tend to the horses.

Elsa rose from her sleeping position and Agnarr scooped her up as well, placing her on the ground with a kiss. “Papa! It’s lovely! Can we go see?”

“Certainly!” Agnarr took Elsa’s hand and she took Iduna’s. The four of them walked to the cottage, the scent of rosemary and heliotrope in the air and beams of sunlight falling on the red door. It already looked like home.

***

“Anna! Elsa! Time to eat!” Iduna called up the stairs and braced herself for the leaping hug she knew would be coming from Anna, who had decided that instead of navigating steps she could just throw herself off the top of them and be caught by whoever happened to be there. Anna tossed down her dolls and then herself, and Iduna managed to catch her before her head collided with the trunk in the alcove at the bottom step.

“Soon you’ll be four Anna, and then you’ll have to start using stairs with walking feet instead of flying feet.” Iduna tucked the dolls under each of Anna’s arms and gave her a gentle pat on the bottom.

Anna laughed and ran to the kitchen. “No, Mama, I always fly!”

Elsa walked down the stairs, a lump of ice beginning to take shape in her hand. She had been making ice models of each of the flowers they had planted in the boxes and the yellow rose was her next project.

Agnarr was in the kitchen, a picnic basket on his arm and a blanket over his shoulder. “Shall we, ladies?” He bowed and gestured to the wide expanse of green grass just outside the kitchen door. Anna and Elsa ran ahead, already knowing where the best picnic spot was.

Iduna and Agnarr trailed behind, hand in hand. Iduna breathed deeply of the salty air and Agnarr watched as some strands of her hair danced in the wind.

“Being here, further north like this…the way the breeze is always moving, I…”Agnarr shrugged and shook his head, unsure of how to continue. “I sometimes think I’m about to remember something but it slips away before I quite have it. Your hair, floating about you, my whole body flying. But I can’t make sense of it. It’s maddening!”

Iduna turned her head to look at him. “We played in the wind.” She looked around to be sure the guards were far enough away that they wouldn’t hear, that the girls were occupied with their dolls ice flowers in the shade of the trees. “When the forest was open. We played hide and seek and the wind helped me find you.” For a moment, he was worried he had made her sad, but then she laughed. “The wind pulled you into the air and even then you tried to chase me.”

Agnarr leaned in close and kissed her behind her ear. “I’ll always chase you. And I’ll always catch you.”

Iduna laughed again, and then ran, shouting over her shoulder “I wouldn’t be so sure about that! Who’s carrying a heavy basket and a cumbersome blanket and who is as free and as fast as a fox?”

Elsa and Anna saw their mother running and joined in, dolls discarded haphazardly and ice flowers carefully set down. The shrieking laughter of a family of four echoed in the trees as the wind pulled and tugged at their hair, their clothes, their memories.

***

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Elsa and Anna lay on the blanket, full of food and starting to get sleepy. And when Anna got sleepy, she liked to quickly come up with a new activity to stave off napping. She sat up, pulling on Elsa’s hands. “Do the magic!”

Elsa sat up too, and began making a miniature snowman. “Here. This snowman likes summer and sun and all things hot.”

Anna giggled. “Snowmen can’t like summer! He can’t get hot!”

Elsa shook her head. “Not this snowman. He’s special. He likes picnics. And eating sandwiches outside. And taking naps when he gets sleepy. And he especially likes you.” Elsa handed the snowman to Anna. “I bet he’d like to take a nap with you.”

Agnarr swatted at a bee that buzzed near his ear and watched as Elsa paused in her storytelling to pick a dandelion and blow on it, sending a shower of fuzz over Anna that made her laugh and then sneeze. Elsa lay down again and Anna copied her, snuggling the snowman close as her eyes started to close.

Iduna lay down too, putting her head in Agnarr’s lap, pulling his arm around her like a blanket. “Wake me up when Anna’s awake. I’ll just – “

Agnarr and Elsa looked each other, silent laughter coming from them as they looked at the sleeping half of their family.

“Let’s look at the clouds, Elsa. I bet I can find one that looks just like The Duke of Weselton’s mustache.”

***

“Agnarr! She’s gotten the goat on the roof!” Iduna’s voice carried into the cottage from the front yard where she was considering the quickest way to scale the roof herself.

“Again?” Agnarr ran out of the front door, and bumped into Anna who was proudly looking at the goat she had led onto the top of the house.

“Goats like climbing! And grass! I like those things too!” Agnarr watched in horror as she swallowed, and saw the streak of green remaining in her unfurled fist.

Agnarr caught Iduna’s arm before she began using the shutters as footholds. “The goat will come down on its own when it’s ready. I’m more worried about the grass she ate.”

“Oh that’s fine. She might have a stomachache, but that will just teach her not to eat it again.”

Anna burped and laughed. “Yummy!” She pushed another handful of grass into her mouth and Agnarr slapped a hand to his forehand, groaning.

“Always check the other hand! I should know that by now!”

***

Bags packed, furniture covered, and goats hugged, the family said goodbye to the sommerhus and stood in front of it for one last look before the journey back to Arendelle proper.

“It’s a wonderful home, Agnarr. Let’s come back next summer. Anna will be easier at almost-five than almost-four.”

Agnarr draped an arm around her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear, whispering “Or perhaps earlier than that, just you and me. Judet has had the whole month off. I’m sure she can handle the girls for a time this fall so you and I can play hide and seek just the two of us.”

Iduna kissed him and then whispered back. “Are you so sure I’ll let you catch me?”

Agnarr lifted her up and twirled her around as Elsa and Anna pulled on his legs for their turn spinning with Papa. “I’ll always catch you.”


End file.
